


The Rumor Come Out

by TaraHarkon



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Game Grumps reference, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraHarkon/pseuds/TaraHarkon
Summary: Taako makes breakfast. Barry reads a newspaper. Lup loses her shit.





	The Rumor Come Out

Taako was humming to himself, cracking eggs into a bowl, as Barry walked into the room with a newspaper in his hands.

“Morning, Taako.”

“S’up, nerd?”

Barry moved to the fantasy coffee maker on the counter and shrugged. He poured himself a coffee and leaned in to see what Taako was working on. The next thing he knew, Taako had a wooden spoon in his face.

“You know the rules, Barold. Wait until the food is fucking done.”

Barry pulled back, laughing.

“Yeah, yeah, I just want to uh... to see what you’re making.”

Taako kept the spoon pointed Barry until the man had sat at the table with his coffee and newspaper.

“It’s called a quiche, you uncultured nerd.”

Barry took a sip of his coffee and opened to the celebrity gossip page of the Neverwinter Times.

“I’ve got plenty of cultures. They’re uh.. they’re up in my lab. You should see the little guys- What the fuck?”

Taako looked over at Barry, one eyebrow raised.

“What’s up, Barold?”

Barry skimmed the article in front of him and took a long sip of his coffee. Lup joined them in the kitchen then, pulling her hair up as she walked.

“Morning, Koko, Bear.” She reaches for her own coffee mug and glanced at the stack of egg cartons. “Fuck yeah, quiche day!”

Taako had turned away from the counter though.

“Don’t interrupt the nerd, Lulu. What the fuck got _that_ reaction in that trash heap they call a media outlet?”

Barry was biting his lower lip trying not to laugh.

“There’s uh... there’s an article about you, Taako.”

Barry cleared his throat and Lup grinned.

“Dramatic reading time, Bear?”

Taako crosses his arms, leaning against the counter.

“Yeah, that’s right, nerd, let’s hear what the adoring fans have to say about cha’boy this time.”

There was a moment of anticipation before Barry held the paper up dramatically and began to read.  
  
“The Rumor Come Out: Does Taako Is Gay?”

Lup snorted with laughter and Barry waved to shush her.

“It gets better, babe, just... just listen to... oh my fuck. Let me try and just... one take this thing.” He took a sip of his coffee and kept reading. “Taako is gay is the most discussed in the fantasy media in the few years ago. Even it has happened in the rebuilding year, but some of the public still curious about what is exactly happening and to be the reason there is a rumor comes out about his gay. At that time he became the massive fantasy social networking rumor. The public, especially his fans are shocked. He just came out with his bad rumor which is spread massively. This time is not about his cooking career, but his bad rumor. The rumor is out of standardize of hoax, according the last reported this wizard revealed himself as homosexual. Do you still believe or not, this rumor is really much talked by people even in a person of his fans.”  
  
Taako walked over and pulled the paper out of Barry’s hands. He stared at the words on the page for a long minute. Then he pulled his stone of Farspeech out of his pocket and dialed slowly and deliberately.

“Hey handsome, we’re still on for tonight, right?”

“Of course, Taako. Why?”

Taako grinned slowly.

“We need to up the gay, my guy. Apparently, _some people_ think it’s a rumor.”


End file.
